


Sleepyheads

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity comes home to an unusual sight and her two-year-old wants to be just like her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyheads

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about you but the latest wave of potential ridiculous drama has me down to the point where it’s hard to enjoy anything be it the show or the fandom. It’s exhausting and depressing. This is my attempt at making it better.
> 
> Avigail is the hebrew version of Abigail. So Avie would be read the same as Abbie - only with a v obviously. Just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> (x) - image is courtesy of Stephen Amell’s FB page.

* * *

 

Felicity arrived home to silence. It had been a pretty slow Friday at Queen Incorporated and she’d asked Gerry to send a memo that people could leave early. She was hoping to be able to spend those extra hours with her family, since the office had been eating away at her free time lately (if the project with Wayne Tech wasn’t so important she would have dropped it for all the headaches it caused her). Bruce could be quite stubborn (doubly so since their secret identities are no longer a secret) and so could Felicity - that, naturally, translated into very long conference calls. 

She’d stopped on her way at that family bakery on the corner of Charleston and Mill Street to pick up some snacks for them to enjoy together and then headed home, truly excited for the rest of her day.

The silence in the house put her on immediate alert. One glance at the shoe rack near the doorway told her that both were home (besides Oliver would have texted her if they went out). But the silence… The silence was never a good thing. It meant either of two things: one, something was wrong or two, they were up to something (sometimes these melded together to create even more of a delightful mess).

She called for Oliver as she walked inside to find the kitchen and living room empty. Felicity was just on her way to head upstairs and check the bedrooms (before she called John and Thea) when she heard an all too familiar snore. She paused and held her breath, hoping that she wasn’t hearing things.

Another snore. 

Her entire frame sagged in relief and she followed the noise until she found where it was coming from.

Oliver was lying face down on the hardwood floor, his mouth slightly open as he snored. But that was hardly surprising to Felicity - with the years she had stopped questioning the places Oliver Queen fell asleep at. Between the five years on Lian Yu and their very erratic working schedules, old habits were tough to break. Plus Oliver never quite stopped avoiding sleep for as long as he could. She knew he thought she didn’t notice, but she was always the first to fall asleep and that he would remain awake for quite some time before he joined her in sleep.

So seeing Oliver sprawled on the floor was hardly a surprise. The surprise was the two-year-old sprawled half on top of him - asleep as well. Then again if she thought about it some, it really shouldn’t have surprised her at all. 

Oliver had always been Avigail’s favourite person. They did not choose her name - a father’s joy - for nothing. People often assumed that Oliver getting extra attention from Gal would make her jealous, that she must be disappointed that her daughter’s first word was “Dada” instead of “Mama” or perharps the fact that Oliver was the first person that Avie asked for when she had a bad dream. She never was. Seeing father and daughter together only ever brought her joy. The happier they were the happier she was. They were the two people she loved most. Seeing them love each other as much as they do was nothing short of stunning to her.

Avie had taken to mimicry in the last couple of months. It was all the rage with her, especially if they had guests over. She blamed Oliver for that. He used to play a game with her where he would mimic everything she did and then she would try and follow suit. Nowadays, she was determined to do everything Daddy did. She would stand on her big girl stool in the kitchen helping him prepare dinner (Oliver called her the Master Mixer), she would often dive into a pile of newly washed laundry while Oliver folded it and would hand him items. She would even sit through sports games with him if only for the opportunity to yell at the screen when he did. 

So the fact that she finds her daughter half on top of her father’s back (it’s a wide back, she’s not judging) only makes Felicity smile that one stupidly happy smile (her mother’s description) that she only has for them and then take her phone out to snap a quick picture. She just found her new phone (and laptop) background. 

She squats down and caresses Oliver’s face to wake him up, whispering his name until his eyes squinted open. She quickly placed a hand on his shoulder in a signal that he shouldn’t get up, when he shifted in his position, suddenly aware of the weight on his back. 

“F’lic’ty?” he murmured and reached to caress her foot since it was closest to him.

Felicity chuckled. “How about I take our Little Ninja off your back and we move this to our bed where all three of us can get some cuddle time? Because let me tell you I’m feeling left out.” 

Oliver grunted his agreement and Felicity gently pried Avie away from Oliver’s back, pressing a kiss to the girl’s head as she did.

“Mama…” Avie murmured as soon as Felicity settled her in her arms.

“Shh, baby, go to sleep.” Felicity rocked her gently and watched Oliver drag himself up from the floor.

He kissed her hello and they both headed to their bedroom.

“How did that happen?” Felicity asked as soon as they reached the second floor.

“We were playing sleeping beauty and she was the knight who was supposed to save me, I must have fallen asleep for real.” Oliver explained, rubbing the back of his neck sleepily.

Felicity had to bite on her lip to suppress a laugh so that she didn’t wake Avie. 

“Next thing you know she’ll be shooting toy arrows at you.” Felicity said.

“I have a bow and arrow already waiting in the attic.” Oliver winked at her and opened the door to their room so she could walk in.

Spending her Friday afternoon cuddle-sleeping with her husband and daughter wasn’t the way she imagined her day would go but it was pretty much on top of the list of her favourite pastimes.


End file.
